


His Biggest Fan

by ShelbieRae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbieRae/pseuds/ShelbieRae
Summary: James had a rough Quidditch practice. He just wants to spend some time with Lily, but she has other plans. What will Lily do to cheer up her beloved boyfriend? Read and Review! Rated M for Lemons.





	His Biggest Fan

A/N: Alright, I have begun reading the Harry Potter series again, and I’m finishing up the Prisoner of Azkaban. Because I just read the part about how James and Sirius were friends, I have gotten the itch to write a Marauder Era fanfic because I just love the Lily/James pairing. Plus, I love writing lemons. With that being said, enjoy!

 

My Biggest Fan:  
It had been a tough practice. James could not remember the last time it had been this bad. Sirius could not take a thing seriously, and thus, he distracted the rest of the team while they were supposed to be learning a new team dynamic for the math against Slytherin on Saturday. They had not made a lick of progress, and it was because of Sirius’ bollocks and antics.

  
James scowled as he climbed the steps to the Head dormitories that he shared with his beautiful girlfriend. The thought of her instantly made him feel a million times better. A smile graced his face and he began to think of her. The thought of her still made his heart melt and his head dizzy.

  
Lily Evans. In his seventh year, he had finally done it. He had turned her malice and hatred into affection and love. He had finally shown her that he wasn’t just some prick; he showed her that his feelings for her were true, and that he could be the man she needed him to be. Especially after the heartbreak she had suffered.

  
During their fifth year, a prank that James’ friends had pulled a prank that he was sure would have torn him from Lily’s good graces forever. However, it had just ended with Severus Snape breaking her heart worse than James possibly ever could.

  
When Snape had called Lily that dreadful word, James had wanted to wring his neck. The hurt on her face had broken his heart, and he would have liked nothing more than to avenge her. However, he knew that if he were to do that, she would never have forgiven him.

  
So as an alternative, he made himself grow up during their sixth year and became the man that Snape never would be. He became someone worthy of his last name and Lily Evans.

  
When they had become co-Heads for their seventh year he could not have been more ecstatic. Now he finally had a way to show how he had changed for her. She was pissed as all Hell at first, which is what he expected. But as she worked more with him, it seemed she realized that he had changed. Eventually, when he asked her out, she said yes.  
They had been happily together ever since. Every day, James woke up with Lily in bed next to him and felt like the luckiest man in the world. He had the perfect women; she was all his and she loved him. What more could a bloke want?

  
When James finally reached the portrait hole and climbed through, his body was humming with the need to be near his beautiful girl.

  
“Lily!”, he called, “are you here, love?”

  
There was no answer. He wondered where she might have gone off to. He supposed she could be in the library trying to finish up some homework. With that, James began to climb the stairs to his private room so that he could shower and be ready for bed when Lily returned.

  
The sight that welcomed him when he opened his door had his body stopping cold.

  
Lily was kneeling on his bed, and it appeared that the only thing she was wearing was his Quidditch jersey that had his name across the back and front. She has applied pink lip-gloss and a little bit of mascara. She could not have looked more enticing.

  
“How was practice, sweetie?” she asked in a throaty voice.

  
It took James’ mind a little while to remember the functions necessary to speak. When he finally came to his senses, he answered in a stuttering voice, “W-well it was a-alright.” He shook his head to clear it so he could think better and added, “Sirius was being a right git, though.”

  
Lily laughed and James felt the action in his cock. God, everything she did was perfection. Even her laugh drove him mad.

  
“I just thought I would surprise you,” she murmured, “I wanted to make sure your night ended on a good note.”

  
He smirked at her. She was so damn sweet, but she was a minx if he let her be. Of course this would be what she chose to brighten his night up. Not that James had any complaint about her methods.

  
Lily crooked a finger at him, and James’ body sprung into action. He tackled her onto the bed, and attached his mouth to hers.

  
She let out a moan of approval as James’ tongue massaged hers and his hands slid up her waist to cup her breasts. He let out an animalistic sound as he realized that his earlier assumption had been true: she was not wearing anything under his jersey.

  
Lily wrapped her arms and legs around James and held on for dear life as his lips moved to her neck. She let out a whimper as he bit her and marked her as his. That made the last shred of her control disappear. She ripped his practice jersey off him, and attacked his mouth again. She bucked her hips up into his to show him what she, and clearly, he wanted.

  
He pulled back and smirked at her. “Impatient, darling?”

  
She smacked his arm and he sniggered. She growled impatiently. He began trailing his fingers up under his jersey she was wearing. She immediately lost the glare that had been plastered on her face. He smirked again. Her body was so responsive to him.

  
He pulled the jersey over her head and sat back on his haunches to just look at her. God, he loved to look at her. Her body was absolutely beautiful. Her breasts were the perfect handful. Her nipples were a rosy, wonderful color. Her stomach was lean and toned. But James’ favorite part of her body was the auburn curls at the apex of her legs. Her sweet honey was dripping from the aforementioned part with her growing lust and desire. The member between James’ leg twitched with desire.

  
“What?” she asked impatiently. She hated it when he stared at her. Even if he was staring at her with reverence like he was now.

  
“You’re easily the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” he whispered as he stared into her eyes.

  
Lily blushed a deep red and averted her eyes. James took his finger and lifted her chin up so she had to meet his gaze.

  
“I’m serious Lil,” he murmured, “I love you so much.”

  
She smiled. “I love you too.”

  
He grinned and began kissing her again, more slowly this time. Lily removed the rest of James’ clothing and pushed her body flush with his to encourage his exploration. She reached in between them and grabbed his length. James gasped into the kiss. In turn, he reached between their bodies and began massaging the sensitive nub that lay there. Lily’s hips bucked up into his and she couldn’t wait any longer.

  
“Please James,” she whimpered into his ear.

  
He was all too happy to oblige. He lined the tip of his cock up with her lips and slowly began to slide in. He let out a guttural groan. Being inside Lily felt like the first time every time. She was so tight and always so ready for him. Her juices soaked his member as he fought to regain control.

  
Lily whimpered and bucked her hips in desperation. “James for God’s sake, move.”

  
James complied with her request. He began pistoning in and out of Lily’s tight cunt. Her response was to cry out in pleasure. She loved the feel of James inside her. She always felt so full, so complete while they were connected. She couldn’t tell where she ended and he began. This was the way it was supposed to feel. She knew that.

  
When Lily had been with other men, it had never been this way. Sure, there were times it had been nice. But it had never felt like this.

  
This was heaven; this was ecstasy.

  
James reached up and twisted Lily’s nipples softly. The shock went straight to her groin and she lost herself. James picked up speed and she began muttering incoherently. The pressure was building up in her stomach like a coil. She could feel her release coming light a freight train. She was right on the edge; she was so close.

  
When her release came, it flattened her. She almost couldn’t breathe the feeling was so intense. She faintly heard James cry out at he reached his release. He felt hot, wet spurts fill her up as James’ hips jerked unevenly.

  
James collapsed on top of Lily, totally spent. They lay there a while, wrapped up in each other. Lily felt a peace come over her. She always felt safe and calm when James was around. She couldn’t understand it. She used to hate the awful prick. He was mean and he was a bully. He had tormented her for years. But last year, when she was still hurting over Sev, she realized James had become a man. A man she wanted. The man she needed.

  
James lifted his head lazily and smiled at her. Her heart stopped. She loved this man so much.

  
“So, do you want to tell me what that was all about?” he murmured.

  
She smiled at him, and giggled. “I just wanted to remind you that I’m your biggest fan.”

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review. What did you like, what didn’t you like? Do you want more? Any prompts in particular you want to see written? Do you like cats? Doesn’t matter! Review!


End file.
